Electrical components such as wiring devices are often mounted to a support or to a housing. For example, wiring devices can be mounted to the wall of a housing of an electric assembly. Wiring devices are also mounted to floor boxes and wall boxes.
The support can be the wall of a housing or recessed box where the wiring device is recessed with respect to the face of the support. The support typically has an opening cut in the face of the support. In certain types of devices, the wiring device can be mounted directly to the surface of the support. Some electrical devices, such as electrical receptacles, must be mounted in an electrical junction box. The electrical junction box must be mounted to a recess in the apparatus.
Various mounting devices have been developed for mounting electrical devices to a support. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,770 to Hyde. This patent discloses a quick connecting universal electrical box and wiring system. The system includes a mounting frame and an electrical box. The electrical box can be pre-wired. The mounting frame is inserted into an opening in the wall, followed by insertion of the electrical box into the frame. The mounting frame has flaps that engage the wall and lock the frame in place when the electrical box is inserted into the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,662 to Meyer relates to a switch housing retainer. The retainer includes a body having spring fingers for gripping the switch and outwardly extending leg portions that engage the wall. The body snaps into the opening in the wall and the switch snaps into the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,598 to Mahan relates to a holder for an electrical switch. The holder includes flanges that extend outward to contact the wall and an inner flange for coupling with the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,426 to Arnett relates to a universal patch panel for communications use in buildings. The panel includes a plurality of connectors. An adapter fits into the openings in the panel to receive the connector. The adapter has two cantilevered arms with wedge shaped tabs to attach to the panel. The connector has wedge shaped tabs that couple with the adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,467 to Bailey et al. relates to a device for mounting electrical components to a panel. The mounting device has a two piece structure where each piece has a substantially U-shape. The legs of the U-shaped piece have teeth that engage complementing teeth on the electrical component. An outwardly extending inclined tab engages the opening in the assembly.
Various devices have also been provided for mounting an electrical box to a wall. These devices generally include an adapter device that is inserted into an opening in the wall. The electrical box is then attached to the adapter. Examples of these types of devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,176 to Borkowski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,754 to Grimes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,204 to Liss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,486 to Esoldi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,444 to Holland, U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,132 to Bartow, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,322 to Gretz.
These devices have been generally suitable for the intended use. However, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved mounting devices.